


Nightmare

by ttiredboi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Frank is ready to kill, Freddy is a little shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Most of the time, Nightmares, Pain, Protect Quentin, Protective Frank, Quentin needs a hug, Quentin needs a protection squad, Quentin needs sleep, but i cant make quentin suffer TOO much, but we love him, here's an ow, i love him too much to do that, ready to stab, you want ow?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttiredboi/pseuds/ttiredboi
Summary: Quentin falls asleep in Frank's arms, and Freddy decides to pay a visit.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> For those reading this one, I encourage you to read my new book, Cats and Fangs! You don't have to if you don't want to! It's just more Frank x Quentin content for you!

Quentin, in his mind, doesn't need sleep. He doesn't want to sleep, or else he could come get him. Yeah, the killers can't kill you outside of trials, but it doesn't mean they can't torture you, and that's enough motivation for Quentin to stay awake, in and out of trials.

But the warmth of Frank's body makes him relax and his eyes feel droopy, and all he wants to do is cuddle closer to it. That small part of his brain is telling him to stop, to wake himself up, but it's been a long time since he last slept. He feels Frank pull him closer, closer to warmth, closer to security, and that was the final straw that was able to convince his brain to let him sleep.

T _he dream world seems so peaceful. It's filled with a low hanging mist, with tree leaves falling from the forest surrounding Quentin. It draws you into a sense of security, that you're safe, and nothing can hurt you. Seeing this made Quentin feel anything but safe. It meant he was here. Instincts kicked in, and Quentin started to run in a random direction. It wasn't the best plan, but it's better than just waiting for him to show up._

_He dodged the trees, hoping to god that he won't be caught, won't be seen, and worst of all, run into him. Luck is never on his side, though. Quentin always forgets that he can appear from nowhere. Quentin got pushed and slammed into a tree, with a hand around his throat and the familiar sharp fingers along the side of his face. Freddy's gruesome face was inches away from his, and his sadistic smirk never fades from Quentin's memory._

_"You always try to get away from me, but it never works. In trials, I always have a chance to get rid of you temporarily, but your stubbornness outside never lets me catch you. A small daze isn't enough, but now, I can get you."_

_Quentin coughed, and tried to get some air into his lungs. Barely enough was gained, and that's all he needed._

_"Y-You can't kill me. It won't work. That can only happen in t-trials," Quentin managed to get through the hand on his throat. Freddy seemed to snarl at that, but the smirk he had before returned._

_"That's true, but it doesn't stop me from getting you halfway there." Quentin felt fear and panic race through his body. He can't do anything. He hopes that any pain that comes, it can wake him up soon._

~~~~~

Frank appreciated that Quentin was able to sleep. He barely got any before, from what Quentin told him. It was to avoid being killed by Freddy before being taken into the Entity's Realm. Frank wanted nothing more than to confront Freddy himself, and the only way to do that was to sleep. And Frank wasn't on Freddy's kill list, so it was almost impossible to be able to see him.

Quentin flinching suddenly pulled him from his thoughts. _It can't be... can it?_ He thought, as he watched Quentin's face, to see if anything changed from the peaceful and relaxed look he fell asleep with. Nothing changed, no flinches, no change in facial features. It made Frank think that he was freaking out over nothing. It still couldn't hurt to check, just to be sure.

Frank looked into Quentin's face, seeing that his eyebrows were more scrunched together than before. Nothing too major. He continued down, and saw how shallow breaths Quentin was taking, and a large bruise was starting to form on his neck. Frank focused more on that area, watching how it changed into blue and purple, into a shape of a... hand. That made Frank immediately sit up, checking other places on Quentin's body, looking for injuries, slashes, anything to see if Quentin was in danger. Frank's eyes traveled back to Quentin's face, only to see his face scrunched up, with a shallow cut on his cheek. Frank immediately started to shake Quentin, hoping that he would wake up from his deep sleep. Quentin told him that he's always been a light sleeper, but since Quentin seemed to be sleeping for what was a safe place, it would be harder to wake him up.

"Quentin. Quentin!" Frank whisper-shouted, shaking Quentin harder. Quentin groaned in his sleep, which just pushed Frank to shake him even harder.

Luckily, it seemed like Quentin wasn't sleeping too heavy, as his eyes shot open and he flew to a sitting position. Frank sat up with him, slower though, and placed a hand on Quentin's shoulder, only for Quentin to flinch and pull away. He got up off the bed and backed away from Frank, panic all over his face. Frank got up too, and tried to get closer.

"No! Get away!" Quentin shouted, and threw whatever was near him, which happened to be Quentin's beanie that he threw onto the floor earlier. Frank, obviously, wasn't hurt, and watched, with his hands out in front of him to show he was as harmless as he could be, Quentin's back hit the wall and Quentin slide down, gripping his head in his hands.

Frank slowly approached Quentin, as if he was an injured animal, until he was on the same level as Quentin. He held Quentin's hands, carefully pulling them away from his head. Quentin quickly looked up, and Frank's heart broke seeing tears going down his face, with panic and fear in Quentin's eyes. As Frank looked closer, he could see a small light of recognition and relief, but it was gone as quickly as he saw it.

"Hey, Quentin, it's okay, your okay. You're awake, he can't get you here. He's not here, only you and I are," Frank spoke, in a soft voice, hoping that it would get Quentin to calm down enough to where he won't fight Frank while he tries to comfort him.

Thankfully, Quentin seems to recognize his voice, and physically relaxed a little bit. Frank took that as an okay, and pulled Quentin into a hug, loose enough for Quentin to get out, if he wanted to. Luck seemed to be on Frank's side, as he felt Quentin wrap his arms around him and his face bury into his shoulder. Frank brought a hand to his hair, running his fingers through them.

Frank knew exactly who did this. And he won't hesitate to kill him the next time he sees him.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to put Frank confronting Freddy and scaring the shit out of him, but the story seemed fine as it was. But if you guys want, I can write the confrontation between the two of them! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
